Farunire Lightsworn
Farunire Lightsworn was a lieutenant in the Drasithian military, under rule of the emperor, Mosigal. Farunire obtained the rank of Light of the Golden Lords during his battles, and is both an exceptional warrior and tactician. Farunire uses his powerful light magic to burn enemies and empower himself and allies. Farunire is the first boss in the Diodrasith raid. Background Dungeon Guide The ancient Drasithian army prided itself on it's foot soldiers, specifically those gifted in the holy arts. Farunire quickly moved his way up the ranks of the Drasithian military, to lead many battles against both the Drasithian's enemy, the Tigirian Empire, as well as the Cronian Uprising. Encounter Design The Farunire encounter was designed around movement, will the bulk of Farunire's abilities designed around range and hitting multiple targets. Overview Farunire tends to use his spells as his shield to attack as opposed to his sword. Using his holy powers, he lights the floor with consecration, and carry his shield to slam into multiple targets. Due to his massive damage and multi hit abilities, this fight is often a race, as Farunire's health is lower than most bosses. * On Master '''difficulty or above, Farunire will throw both his shield and his sword hitting more targets, and dealing more damage. * On '''Hardcore '''Farunire will switch from using holy powers to shadow power, dealing more damage and healing him when he deals damage. Abilities '''Phase 1: The Shield of the Just! Farunire begins the fight using his powers and weapons to burn and exorcise his enemies. In the back of the arena are Farunire's Devoted Relics '''which can be activated by players. * '''Devoted Relics: Ancient relics of holy power. When activated, Farunire's Divine Obliteration '''no longer removes the stacks of '''Holy Seal,' '''allowing non stop gain of '''Holy Seal'. Holy Seal '''will gain slower while active, and Farunire will take 30% more damage from all sources. * '''Holy Seal:' '''Increases damage dealt by 1%, and allows attacks to deal 2% of damage dealt to allies within 10 yards. Stacks to 50. Stacks increase damage dealt by 1% per stack, and area damage by 2% per stack. Can be applied by abilities or auto-attacks. * '''Holy Smite': Hurls a bolt of energy at a target, dealing 172,300 - 190,000 damage. applies a stack of Holy Seal. Will bounce to one additional target for every 5 stacks of Holy Seal. * Burning Blades:' '''Farunire lights his sword and shield on fire, dealing 20% more damage from all sword attacks, and increases auto-attack chance to generate '''Holy Seal'. * Burning Spear: Launches a bolt of fiery light at a random enemy. Deals 200,000 damage. Applies 1 stack of Holy Seal. Leaves behind a permanent zone of consecration, dealing 100,000 damage every second to anyone standing within the 10 yard area. * Pillars of the Gods: Calls down a pillar of light on 3 random locations. The pillars will deal 48,120 - 55,100 damage every second to any player within 5 yards, and will heal Farunire for the same while he is within 15 yards of a pillar. Gains 1 stack of Holy Seal '''for every second he is in a pillar. ** On '''Master '''or higher, Farunire will call down 5 pillars, increasing damage and healing by 50%. * '''Divine Obliteration: Farunire will kneel in prayer, consuming all stacks of Holy Seal to destroy his enemies. Deals 75,000 damage per stack of Holy Seal in a 10 yard radius of himself. Every 5 stacks will increase the radius by 5 yards. Will use at random times throughout the fight, no more than once every 1.5 minutes. Leaves behind a consecration, dealing 100,000 damage every second to anyone in a 10 yard area, lasting 15 seconds. * Burning Web: Farunire will plunge is sword into the ground, shooting 5 lines of holy energy out in random directions, dealing 198,700 - 215,300 damage to anyone hit. ** On Master '''or higher Farunire will launch out 3 waves of '''Burning Web '''in quick succession. * '''Burning Cleave: Will swing his sword in a massive arc, dealing 134,500 - 152,360 damage to any player within 15 yards. Applies 1 stack of Holy Seal. * Holy Bastion: Will hurl his shield at a random enemy, dealing 124,300 - 141,850 damage to those struck. Stuns players for 5 seconds. Bounces to 3 players and 1 additional player for each 5 stacks of Holy Seal. Each critical hit will grant 1 stack of Holy Seal, '''and heal him for the damage dealt. Counts as a sword attack for the purposes of '''Burning Blades. ** On Master '''or higher, Farunire will also throw his sword, for the same effect. '''Phase 2: Never-ending Duty. At 50% percent health, Farunire will begin to summon''' Relentless Recruits to fight for him. Farunire's attacks will stay the same, but will summon adds in waves, increasing in numbers the longer the fight goes on. * '''Relentless Recruits: A soldier of the Drasithian army, sworn to fight to Farunire. Recruits possess the following stats and abilities. Recruits will summon in waves of 3, increasing by 1 every 1.5 minutes after 50% health. ** Health: 1 million. ** Mana: 35,000. ** Damage: 36,000 - 45,630 melee. ** Holy Bolt: Hurls a bolt of holy energy at their target, dealing 52,150 - 61,350 damage. Heals Farunire for the damage dealt if within 15 yards. Preparation and Tactics Coming Soon! Quotes Intro * Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: I cannot believe it! We are here! We... we're in Diodrasith! My life's goal... * '''Professor Stuhone Tathar says: Mere steps in and I'm already over whelmed by this. This chamber alone is adorned with many runes I've never seen! I cannot wait to study them! * Farunire Lightsworn 'yells: None have ever breached the sanctity of Drasith's walls! Your arrogance shall be met swiftly! * '''Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: How can this be!? A living person!? * '''Farunire Lightsworn '''yells: Drasith is eternal! * ''Farunire draws his blade and shield. * '''Farunire Lightsworn '''yells: None shall enter the lords' domain! '''Pull * For the glory of Drasith! Abilities * The light burns ALL but the truly devoted! * Obliteration is all that awaits you! * BURN! FROM THE INSIDE OUT! * By my shield be burned! * Recruits! Obey my command! Death * We... are... Drasith. We are... eternal... Outro * Professor Stuhone Tathar 'says: My god... how could one survive this long..? * '''Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: The mystery of Drasith increases more and more. I'm getting more questions than answers. * '''Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: Shall we press on-wards? I'll assign some students to examine what remains here. * ''Professor Stuhone Tathar walks forward, down a hall. * '''Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: I do say, I quite enjoy this... "raiding" business. Loot and Wealth * Blade of Drasith * Shield of Drasith * Holy Symbol * Guardian's Helmet * of the Burning Web * of Obliteration * of the Drasith Soul Achievements * '''Blade of Drasith: Defeat Farunire Lightsworn on normal. * Burning Blade of Draith: '''Defeat Farunire Lightsworn on Master. * '''Holy Blade of the Empire: '''Defeat Farunire Lightsworn on Hardcore. * '''The Eternal Army: '''Defeat Farunire Lightsworn without killing any recruits. * '''Explosive Blade: Defeat Farunire Lightsworn without any player being hit by Burning Web. Notes There appears to be nothing here.